


I Write Sins not Tragedies

by Lavadakins



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavadakins/pseuds/Lavadakins
Summary: More VIXX one-shots but with a twist! Supernatural elements apply. CAUTION: may include explicit themes!





	I Write Sins not Tragedies

 

Her scent.

That was all he could think about, the way that it seemed to linger like after images of a car's backlight as it sped past. He could follow it to the ends of the Earth, precisely. Every footstep, everything she touched and even the little things that she left behind was lingering with her scent as it slowly but surely drove him crazy. He wanted to possess her, to claim her and to take her away from everything so that she could be his only. The rest of his clan only gave him looks of sympathy as he spiraled down into his pit, twisted and fueled by his symphony of desire.

Was this what it was like to find his mate? To find his other half or was this another one of his obsessions that he wanted to deliciously sink his fangs into?

Oh to do such a thing... to seep deep down into her flesh, to drink the blood of his precious doll. To hold her close to him and inhale that captivating scent until he couldn't tell what was real anymore. He wanted to delve deep into his human, yes, his human and to tangle himself with her to the point there was no her or him. Until there was only a _them_ and they would dance to the dark melody of the night with the orchestra playing their macabre song forever. His fingers twitched, imagining themselves ghosting over her dark skin.

Hongbin was completely and violently taken with his Dark Lady, to the point he would watch her from the shadows of which he commanded.

He curled his lip at every being that touched her, disrupting her intoxicating scent. To tear the binds away that kept her there and tangle herself into him, he would kneel before her and worship her should she ask. He, a being akin to a deity, would pave a road for her to walk upon if it meant that she would be his. He would rip the stars from the sky to place in her hair and he would kill for her, oh he would dance in their blood should she ask. Only if it meant that he could cover himself with all of her.

Again and again.

Hongbin stalked the streets, following her again one night. He'd chased after that beautiful scent again, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. That dirty and despicable man dared to blemish her delicate scent, even going so far as touching her. So he killed him, ripping out all of his delicacies with his fangs and left him there to agonize what was left of his life. He made sure the man would take his woe into the next life for his transgression. His goddess wasn't any of those crude words the lesser man spouted out, but something beyond even one such as him.

"You know, the shadows don't hide you very well _mon'Amie..._ "

He froze, realizing that she could see him. The vampire bled out of his hiding spot, almost at her feet and blood still staining his porcelain face. His silver eyes gazed up at his Dark Lady, in reverence. Her scent, up close, was so much more potent and stimulating than catching the faint ribbons upon the wind where she had been. His knees gave way before her presence, knocking against the cold ground in a kneeling position. Her golden eyes seemed to glow in the near blackness of the night, watching him with steady eyes.

Oh, she knew of this obsession.

For years, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was marked. Already taken by something she couldn't see, almost like a blushing bride to an unknown suitor that was set up by the higher powers. She tried to see him for so long, pulled by an invisible force all over the night. Her obsession with the dark, dreary and opposite of the Light drew her further in. She knew he crept in the shadows, even more recently as he watched her and it made the hairs on her neck creep in the most delicious way.

She felt more alive in the presence of his gaze than she ever did in the light of day. She was being pulled towards him, damned from the moment she was born. Now that he was before her? It took all that she had not to crumble into his arms, before his reverent stare. His existence was like lighting, ripping into her and sparking everything aflame. She reached out, slowly it seemed, to touch his pale skin. She could visibly see his chest heave as she got closer, his head almost colliding with her hand.

Her fingers smeared the blood that was still left there, the visible transgression of sin that he committed for her. That man had it coming, his words and actions an affront on her person just by existing. It was strange, one being that abhorred a creature like her while the one in front of her wanted to worship her as a Goddess. The air between them became so thick with desire and tension, it was unbearable between the both of them.

He couldn't hold himself back any longer, so he lunged at her. Capturing his Goddess in his embrace, drowning himself in the abyss that was his Dark Lady. He was one with the night, damned to never see the sun again but that was fine with him because he had her now. Hongbin indulged in his obsession, over and over again as he had caught her at last.

She would never see the light of day again but that was fine with her as she was damned from the start. She gave herself over to him, letting him bleed her dry to be with him forever.


End file.
